


Tagteam

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Just a normal weekend afternoon at the Dover home.
Relationships: Ben Dover/Lacey Dover, Ben Dover/Peter Dover, John Dover/Lacey Dover, John Dover/Peter Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Tagteam

Lacey’s body shakes with every thrust Uncle makes into her, growing breasts bouncing in time. She’s barely able to stay on her knees under such pounding, especially with how long it’s been going on. His cock reaches deep into her already soaked hole, slick and overflowing from his and Daddy’s previous loads.

“Atta girl,” Uncle says, hands gripping her hips tighter to drag her back onto him with every thrust. He’s digging so far into her that she’s not sure she’ll ever recover but all she can do is beg for more. Even if he cleaved a hole all the way through her, she’d just want more.

In front of her, Peter’s in a similar position as Daddy plows his ass with that huge cock that had felt so good in her own earlier. His cum drips from her used anal canal, mixing with Uncle’s own squelching out of her sore cunny. With a hiss, Uncle dumps another load into her and Lacey whines as it hits all the right spots to send her into another crashing orgasm. She’s half blacked out when he stills so he can feel her muscles spasm around him.

“Perfect little pussy,” Uncle praises and shivers run down her spine when he starts to slowly rock in her again, just enough to get himself hard again and rev her up with him.

“You about ready, Ben?” Uncle asks and Lacey manages to lift her head so she can watch Daddy bend over Peter, slamming into him hard and fast as Peter moans. The sheer power of his thrusts makes her mouth water and when Daddy bottoms out inside Peter one last time, she wishes it were her but she knows she won’t have to wait long. Peter’s gaze is blank in pure, mindless pleasure and Lacey sees the splash of his own cum across the floor.

“Switch,” Daddy says, granting her wish. Neither Lacey nor Peter can move much on their own, not with how long Uncle and Daddy have been fucking them today, but when Daddy gently pulls her over to straddle his hips, it doesn’t take much to accept his cock in her already stretched asshole. He guides her hips, slow at first as he gets back to full hardness, and then she’s slamming down onto him as hard as she can. His hands dig into her skin as he keeps her at a punishing pace but even that’s nothing but good along with his thick cock reaching deep into her body.

Beside her, Peter’s positioned much the same over Uncle’s cock and his face is awash of need that has her heating up. One of Daddy’s fingers finds her clit and suddenly Lacey’s lost control of herself, turning into a moaning, needful mess. She barely notices when she’s pulled into a kiss and groans into a familiar mouth as another orgasm rocks through her. After, she recognizes Peter and just kisses him harder as his cum shoots over Uncle’s chest.

Daddy abruptly turns them, shoving Lacey onto her back so he can rail her properly. It feels so good and all she can do is writhe and arch under him as he reaches into the deepest parts of her. She wants him to never stop fucking her. Any of them.

A thump signals Uncle doing the same to Peter and Lacey grabs one of his hands, holding it as they’re fucked within an inch of their lives. Saturdays are the best days because it means Daddy and Uncle can spend all day fucking them over and over.

Another load filling her to bursting and Lacey finds herself on Uncle’s cock again. She’s so tired she can barely move but Uncle lets her lay against his chest as he bounces her hips onto his cock. His tongue almost chokes her but she loves the way it feels against her own, how he can muffle her cries while his cock soothes the aching emptiness inside her body.

She loses track of Peter and Daddy, at least until she feels someone sliding up behind her and a cock pressing into her other hole. Peter bends over her, kissing her shoulder as he rocks into her in time with Uncle. She’s so full like this, just how she likes it, and she wishes she could suck Daddy, too. Lacey’s happiest with all her holes plugged up.

Instead, she feels Peter jerk harder into her, his weight crushing her against Uncle and driving him deeper. Then she spots Daddy’s hand resting on the sheets and realizes he’s fucking all three of them through Peter.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Uncle groans as Daddy slams into Peter, the force of it reverberating through all of them. Peter’s face is pressed to her throat, his panted breath tickling her skin as his cock stretches her little asshole. She can feel him and Uncle moving against one another, the way Uncle keeps bucking up into her as Daddy drills down, and it’s too much.

She cums and then again and then she can’t stop. Even as she feels Peter fill her up again and again, even as Uncle spills himself in her cunny, Daddy’s a machine that doesn’t stop. She feels his cum dripping down from Peter’s hole after he’s filled Peter up and just kept thrusting anyway.

How long it goes on, she has no idea. At some point, Lacey passes out and when she comes to, she’s resting on her side with Daddy up against her, plowing her used asshole as he wills. Uncle’s in front of her with Peter sucking down his cock, Uncle’s big hands tight in Peter’s hair to shove him all the way down his cock with every pass.

Lacey feels Daddy’s teeth dig into her shoulder and gasps, jerking when his fingers dig into her sore cunny, and then she’s cumming again. It doesn’t stop him from continuing to fuck her senseless.

By the time Daddy and Uncle are satisfied, Lacey and Peter can do nothing but lay on the floor with cum dripping out of every hole.


End file.
